


iris

by mukurotsunayoshi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukurotsunayoshi/pseuds/mukurotsunayoshi





	iris

 

 

 

柚子在休息日的時候，獨自一人在家看了一遍小熊維尼的卡通，一個他最喜歡的節目。

 

 

 

喔！為什麼他一個人呢？因為他最愛的媽媽去超市購物，她需要買一周的食材和一些生活用品。出門前，媽媽問柚子為什麼不跟著一起去呢？

 

 

 

超市一定有跟日本不一樣的東西，那會很有趣，柚子搖搖頭回答

 

「外面很可怕啊！他們不會喜歡我，我英文不好。」他現在有點無聊，一點點而已，超市離家裡沒有很遠，等等媽媽就回來了！打開電視，讓自己暫時忘記離鄉背景的感覺，不小心靠著噗桑睡著

 

 

 

「嘿！你擋到我的路！」Yuzu被突然出現的聲音嚇到，彎下腰向聲音的主人道歉「對不起，我不是故意的。」Yuzu看看前方，嗯？沒有人？

 

往下看yuzu是一隻兔子，yuzu發現跟他說話的是一隻兔子，兔子穿著西裝外套，胸口有一朵玫瑰花在口袋，兔子跟yuzu說「你身上沒有玫瑰嗎？你喜歡紅的還是白的？」yuzu回答「我都喜歡，紅的和白的都喜歡。」兔子聽到了Yu的的答案，耳朵豎的直直的，兔子把口袋的餅乾給了yuzu「如果你覺得迷惘，就吃這些餅乾，會幫上你的忙」。

 

 

 

哎呀！兔子先生跑進森林了！

 

 

 

柚子想不起來，為什麼他在家看電視，現在卻在一個荒野，森林很黑，柚子很不開心的坐在森林的路口。

 

因為他知道森林不只是森林，假設這裡是夢境，那麼森林就代表著他對謠言和人群的恐懼，那前面兔子是什麼？後面他又會遇到什麼？

 

 

 

「啊啊〜我想念噗桑，我的噗桑在哪？」抱著膝蓋坐在石頭上柚子，身上還穿著襯衫和運動褲，幸好還有一件印有廠商的運動外套，這件外套正好是他現在需要的。聽著樹枝被風刮的嘎嘎的響聲，太陽慢慢的往下，夕陽橘紅色的光芒灑在路上，接著夜晚要降臨

 

 

 

「哈嘍！Yuzu你怎麼了？你不舒服嗎？」

 

 

 

柚子抬頭一看，黃色的小熊穿著紅色的上衣......

 

「噗桑！你來了！」柚子看到黃色的小熊站在他面前，他站起來，往前撲在維尼的身上，勾著維尼搖來搖去，這是他來到這裡第一次笑的那麼開心。

 

 

 

他遇到了維尼。

 

 

 

 

 

鳶尾花信仰者的幸福

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

維尼跟柚子走進了森林，看到貓頭鷹的眼鏡掉在地上，三只小老鼠把它抬起來還給了樹上的貓頭鷹，貓頭鷹戴起眼鏡，和兔子，小鹿，老鼠說了關於一個女孩跑進森林來到小熊的家，坐壞椅子，吃了桌上的粥，睡在大床上，最後被小熊一家人發現的故事。

 

 

 

柚子聽完故事，笑了出來，接著向貓頭鷹和小動物們說晚安，跟著維尼離開了樹下。

 

 

 

遇到跳跳虎，他在柚子身邊跳來跳去，然後離開了，聽到了`碰 - 咚'哎呀！小心點，跳跳虎！柚子又笑了。

 

遇到小豬，小豬給了柚子一個溫暖的抱抱，她回家拿了一個毯子「呵呵，這個是我最好最軟的毯子，希望你晚上睡得溫暖。」可愛的小豬給了柚子很大的安心感。

 

遇到小豆，小豆和媽媽在家裡烤了派，正要去分送給大家，正好遇到維尼和Yuzu「哈囉！你好啊？你是誰？維尼的朋友嗎？」小豆開心的在Yuzu身邊跳來跳去「小豆，慢慢來沒關係，要來一塊派嗎？」媽媽擔心活潑的小豆嚇到柚子

 

 

 

柚子想到了他的媽媽，他臉上的笑容消失了，他們，維尼默默地看著他「你還好嗎？吃點蜂蜜？會讓心情好起來。」柚子的眼睛閃過一點溫柔，彷彿像是在看到他心中的太陽。

 

「謝謝你！維尼，晚上可以一起睡嗎？」

 

 

 

「當然可以！yuzu」

 

 

 

隔天早上，維尼發現柚子的心情還是很低落，他決定要幫助他的朋友，維尼帶著柚子去採蜂蜜，去瑞比家找蜂蜜罐;去小豬家打毛線;去小豆家做檸檬派，但是和朋友玩耍結束之後，柚子臉上的陰影還是顯在臉上，但是跟剛來的時候開朗多了。

 

維尼看著柚子口袋裡的紅玫瑰，維尼想到有一個人可以幫柚子的忙。

 

維尼，你要做什麼呢？

 

維尼回答「Alice可以幫上yuzu的忙。」維尼想要讓yuzu開心起來。

 

柚子和維尼來到了森林的入口，柚子看著維尼堅定的眼神，找到勇氣，面對前面的困難

 

柚子離開了維尼居住的森林，來到兔子前往的另一邊的森林。

 

 

 

前方有一個岔路，一個開著紅玫瑰路，一個開著白玫瑰，一個開著藍玫瑰。

 

要走那一條呢？柚子很煩惱，旁邊冒出一個聲音「你要找誰？拿著紅玫瑰的男孩。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

拿著紅玫瑰的男孩，抬頭看著前面躺在蘑菇上的毛毛蟲「從左邊來的孩子，來到右邊找哪一個紅玫瑰？」柚子拿著紅玫瑰回答「有兔子先生的紅玫瑰。」毛毛蟲敲了下煙管，冒出紫色和綠色的煙。

 

 

 

「巴黎聖母院？敘事曲？羅密歐？」毛毛蟲說完就消失在蘑菇上，留下空空的蘑菇和柚子。

 

「啊哈哈，怎麼辦他說的是我的節目。要走那一條？不知道我不知道啊！今天不能不走，天要黑了。」

 

柚子把紅玫瑰放在蘑菇上，朝著白玫瑰前進。

 

 

 

走著走著，路上很安靜，沒有風聲，沒有動物的聲音，只有「踏踏 - 踏踏......」的腳步聲，前面的聲音是柚子的，柚子的走路速度越來越快，後面「踏踏」的聲音也緊跟著越來越快，突然有一塊空地上面有個娃娃屋，柚子不得已踩了煞車，才不會撞到娃娃屋。

 

 

 

後面的人撞上柚子，「痛い！」從後面撞上柚子的人，突然上來給的擁抱，感覺很熟悉

「哈維！你怎麼在這裡？」

「我很高興看到你的玉足，我也不知道為什麼我在這，我一醒來就遇到維尼，他跟我說你在這，我在你跟毛毛蟲說話的時候就站在你後面，想要叫你，你就跑了，就現在這樣子。」yuzuru覺得很神奇，看來這不僅僅有他自己那麼簡單可以離開的地方，javi在yuzu煩惱的時候，伸手把yuzuru從地面上扶起來「yuzu你怎麼了？怎麼哭了？」用拇指抹掉眼睫上的淚珠「沒事，我看到哈維太開心了！」

 

 

 

真的很謝謝你。

 

 

 

在我需要你的時候，你永遠在我身邊。

 


End file.
